


The Secrets We Keep

by totallyrhettro



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Groping, Happy Ending, Happy endings guaranteed, Hotels, Kissing, Love, M/M, Massage, Minor Crew Appearance, Oral Sex, Q&A, Secrets, Sharing a Bed, Touching, Tour of Mythicality, on tour, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrhettro/pseuds/totallyrhettro
Summary: While on their mythical tour, Rhett and Link visit Minnesota. Link starts to feel a little stressed. Rhett helps him relax.Takes place during the Tour of Mythicality Rhett and Link aren’t married.





	The Secrets We Keep

Minneapolis was freezing. Maybe Rhett and Link had been living in Los Angeles too long but as soon as they stepped out onto the snowy streets of Minnesota they felt the winter winds chill them down to their very bones. Link pulled the faux fur-lined hood tightly around his head and zipped the zipper all the way up to his chin. Rhett, meanwhile, stuffed his hands into the pockets of his grey jacket, glad he had thought to wear one of their mythically-branded toboggans. Braving the cold, he rushed to get inside with Link close behind.

“ _Man_ , it’s cold!” Link exclaimed, as they rushed to close the doors behind them. Cold was a bit of an understatement, to say the least. They’d done over a dozen of these mythical tour shows in nearly as many cities but this was the coldest place they’d visited yet. Shaking off the snow that had gathered on his shoulders, Rhett nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, no kidding,” he agreed sarcastically. “At least we can use the skyways to keep warm. For awhile, anyway,” he quickly added with a shrug. Link shot him an incredulous look, teeth bared as he squinted his eyes to see through his foggy glasses.

“For what? What’d you mean?” He shivered just thinking about going back outside.

“The skyway doesn’t connect to the theater,” Rhett explained. “We’ll have to go outside to get inside.” Link groaned and pulled his coat on even tighter. He didn’t need to say it; Rhett was in full agreement. He was definitely looking forward to getting back to a warmer climate.

Meanwhile the two friends forged on, snapping a few Instagram videos and enjoying the warmth of the enclosed walkways while it lasted, heading towards the famed Orpheum theater to get ready for their next show. The show, the latest installment of their Tour of Mythicality, would be before a live audience. Not only that but it would be performed in front of the largest crowd they’d seen so far and both Rhett and Link were starting to feel the nerves creeping in.

Sure they’d performed this show many times, both live and in practice, yet no matter how well each show went, how each time they made no mistakes -none that anyone noticed anyway- they still felt that wave of anxiety before each performance. Jitters, stage fright, butterflies spinning in their stomachs. It all whirled around inside all the way up to the seconds of darkness leading up to their big reveal; to the terrifying moment when the lights finally came on and shined down upon them.

Then the fear would melt away replaced by confidence. The lights would come on, revealing the two internetainers standing side-by-side, arms neatly folded before them, legs in a wide stance and heads down. Eyes closed. The audience, which had roared with excitement as those same lights had dimmed, would go completely quiet for a moment, anticipating the first words that their beloved YouTubers would speak. But when nothing happened, when Rhett and Link remained still and silent, the crowd would cheer once more, maybe even louder this time, so eager for the show to begin. 

A few simple lines, spoken softly, would start off their performance. By then all of the reservations and uncertainty would be gone leaving the familiar rush of playing to a crowd, of thriving off their laughter and applause. It would fill both men to the brim leaving only a thrilling exhilarating behind. No, the show itself was always exciting, always wonderful.

This show would be no different. It went splendidly, from the songs to the skits, to Rhett retelling the story of Link’s broken pelvis. No mistakes, no trouble, and by the time they finished the last song (featuring a supposedly dead Link) both men were convinced that they were the luckiest two guys in the whole world. As the stage lights came back up, Rhett and Link emerged back on stage sitting on a couch that they had used in an earlier sketch as it was wheeled in by hidden stagehands. A few giggles rang out in the audience along with the cheers and a several whistles. Lights came up over the crowd as well; it was time for the Q&A part of the show.

Things started off just fine; the first question was a bit odd (whole milk or 2%?) but eventually things settled into a familiar rhythm with more common and logical questions. It wasn’t until they were nearly done and they only had one more question to answer that things got… difficult.

“My friends and I have been watching GMM for a few years now,” the woman was saying. She was standing on the upper level, making her slightly harder to see from the stage. “And we were wondering if this ‘rhink’ thing was real.” Link felt his heart stop but held a straight face. This wasn’t an unexpected question, especially after the fan fiction question that someone had asked while they were at VidCon, but it still made him uncomfortable. He was never prepared for these types of questions, not sure how to answer or what to say, but luckily he wasn’t alone on that stage. Rhett was there and he was right on the ball, not missing a beat as he lifted his microphone to his lips and began to speak.

“I know that fan fiction of us exists and some rather… interesting fan art as well, depicting us in romantic relations-” A few more giggles, some laughs, a woop even.

“Oh boy,” Link interjected with a grin, trying to keep the mood light. He was also subtly trying to hint to Rhett that he did not enjoy this topic.

“But I’m sorry to burst some bubbles out there,” Rhett continued. “Link and I are best friends. We have been since first grade, but-” he shrugged. “We are not in a relationship. Not _that_ kind of relationship. Just friends.” Link could have sworn he heard some disappointed fans in the audience, but he ignored them. Rhett heard them, too. “I’m sorry,” he finished, generating a laugh or two.

“But you don’t even have girlfriends,” the woman pressed before her mic could be taken away. Unshaken Rhett shrugged.

“That you know of,” Link joked. More laughs. He smiled, genuinely now, knowing that despite this fan’s attempts to rattle them, get them to admit something or whatever her plan was, she wasn’t succeeding. Together he and Rhett were doing a wonderful job of defusing the situation beautifully.

“ _Do_ you have girlfriends?” the woman asked. Finally the theater assistant managed to take the mic away but Rhett decided to answer her final accusations anyway. 

“Running three channels, doing this tour and making buddy system is a lot of work,” he admitted. “Doesn’t really leave a lot of time for dating, I’m sorry to say.” After a brief moment he added “I promise if we ever get girlfriends we will probably talk about it on Good Mythical Morning.” He meant it. Link chuckled before nodding in agreement. That seemed to be good enough, so Rhett took a breath and turned to the center of the crowd. “Alright, and on _that_ note, that’s all the time we have for questions. You’ve been a great audience, thank you so much for coming. Stay warm out there, Minnesota, and-”

“-And be your mythical best!” Link finished with a point and a wink. The crowd cheered, giving them another standing ovation as the lights dimmed one last time. Rhett and Link scurried off stage and the show was officially over. They had a fleeting moment of reprieve before they had to meet the VIP ticket holders and after that the night would be theirs.

Photo flashes, quick signatures and meeting fans. It all past in a blur and before either of them knew it they had left the auditorium behind and had withdrawn to the theater’s dressing room. Only then, at long last, did they have some peace and quiet. It wasn’t a huge room but long and thin with one whole wall lined rows of dressing tables, chairs and mirrors. There was a single club chair, a huge seat with high arms and a very thick cushion. Rhett flopped into that deep seat and stretched out his long legs. Link, meanwhile, shuffled to the nearest table, leaning on his knuckles and stared into the mirror. At himself.

‘ _I looked tired,_ ’ he noted. He did. He _was_ tired. ‘ _I look old._ ’ He didn’t. Sighing he ran a few fingers through his greying hairs, trying to get them to stay in place but they just wouldn’t. Behind him Rhett watched with concerned interest, feeling a bit tired himself but far less concerned about if he looked it or not.

“You okay, bo?” he eventually asked, breaking the deafening silence in the room. Link just grunted, switching from worrying about grey hairs to what was really on his mind. He unbuttoned the top button of his plaid shirt, still a bit overheated from the hot stage lights. When he didn’t get an answer, Rhett pulled himself from his comfy seat and moved to stand behind his friend, still looking at him through the mirror. “It was a great show, wasn’t it?” he noted, trying to change the subject and cheer up his friend. “Big crowd.”

“It’s getting harder,” Link lamented, not really listening. “I don’t know if I can keep doing this.” Sliding off his glasses he rubbed his eyes, holding his fingers against the bridge of his nose, hoping he wasn’t going to get a headache. Rhett grasped his arm loosely.

“I know this tour has been taxing-” he began, but Link shook it off, putting his glasses back on.

“It’s not the tour,” he assured him, turning around and leaning against the table. “They’re going to keep asking, aren’t they? And even if they don’t ask they’re thinking about it. They wonder, they speculate, they…”

“So?” Rhett asked gently.

“So? _So?_ ” Link’s voice broke slightly. Lifting himself up he sat on the table behind him, with his legs dangling over the edge, so that his face was exactly level with Rhett’s. He wanted his friend to know that this was serious. “Rhett, if they keep asking about us, insisting that we’re in a relationship-” Rhett took both of Link’s arms now, soft and calming.

“They will, but it’s not just us they look at,” he assured Link. “They ship all kinds of people, fake and real. It’s just some fun for them. It’s not a big deal.” Link looked away again and Rhett worried he had said the wrong thing. “Is that what’s bothering you? The fans shipping us?”

“I guess I just...” A small smile crossed Link face, subtle and shy. “You handled the question so well.” The smile turned sad as he hung his head. “I don’t think I would have been able to do that if you hadn’t been there. It’s getting so hard to answer those questions.” Rhett sympathized, he really did, and he didn’t like seeing Link feeling so low. He took a half step forward, just enough so that his body was right between Link’s hanging legs and ran his hands up to Link’s shoulders, massaging gently with his thumbs.

“Do you want to tell them?” he asked, tilting his head down, trying to get Link to look at him again. Link didn’t answer, stubbornly keeping his gaze turned away, pouting. Leaving Link’s shoulders be, Rhett lowered his hands to his friend’s waist, pulling him nearer to the edge of the table, holding him close and letting the side of his mouth rest atop Link’s greying head. “Would that make you feel better?”

“I don’t know,” Link sighed, lifting his head and meeting Rhett’s eyes with his own. He didn’t pull away, instead running his palms up the long, yellow sleeves of Rhett’s sweater to rest by his neck. “Maybe.” He fiddled with Rhett’s collar. “I mean, we have to eventually, don’t we?”

“Probably,” Rhett agreed, resuming his thumb-massage technique, this time on Link’s waist. “Not right now though.” Link nodded his agreement, lowering his hands to sneak under Rhett’s arms and up his back. He pulled the taller man close enough that he could set an ear upon his chest. Rhett stopped his massaging to just hold Link in a warm and loving embrace. They tried not to make it obvious on their internet show, for understandable reasons, but in real life Link always loved it when Rhett hugged him. He felt safe in Rhett’s arms, he found comfort listening to the man’s heart beat, constant and steady. With Rhett’s arms wrapped around him, Link felt safe, like nothing in the world could hurt him. Nothing could hurt _them_.

Rhett also enjoyed it, holding Link, keeping him close, keeping him safe. With Link in his arms he truly felt at home, whether they were in California, or Minnesota, or anywhere else they traveled. If Link was by his side Rhett was home. He couldn’t see all of the future, what might happen if or when they told their fans about their relationship, where they would end up in the years to come, but he knew for certain that no matter what they would have each other. That was the most comforting thought of all.

A knock on the door shook them from their thoughts but while they had to pull away from one another, the warmth from each other’s love still lingered, as it always lingered. Link adjusted his glasses and ran his fingers through his hair while Rhett went to check the door. It was Stevie.

“You guys ready to get going?” she asked, handing them their coats. “Everything’s all packed up except you two.”

“Back into the cold we go,” Link sighed, dropping back to the floor.

“At least the hotel will be warm,” Rhett reminded him. Link smiled at that, thinking about being in a nice, warm bed for the night. It was getting late and he was already sleepy. Rhett held out an arm, letting his friend go out first. As Link passed by, leaving the room, Rhett added to himself ‘ _I’ll make sure of that._ ’

~ ~ ~

As soon as Rhett and Link got into their hotel room, Link went straight for the bed. Without even taking his shoes off he plopped face first onto the king-sized mattress, burying his face in the huge pillow. Rhett was left to shut the door, turning around to see his friend lying motionless on their shared bed after doing so. He smiled at the sight, shaking his head. As he approached he could hear Link let out a long, muffled groan.  


“You gonna sleep in your clothes?” he asked in a fake-serious tone. Link grunted stubbornly in reply, not really answering the question. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Rhett placed a hand on Link’s back. Link had sprawled his entire body diagonally across the bed, leaving little room for his six foot, seven inch friend. Still, Rhett wasn’t mad. When he didn’t get a coherent answer, Rhett moved to the edge of the bed. Gently he slid Link’s shoes from his feet, placing them neatly side by side on the floor. Then he deftly removed Link’s jacket, which was a bit more difficult, but he managed. 

“Comb,” came a muted noise from the pillow.

“What?” Link pushed himself away from the bed just enough so he could be heard clearly.

“Cold,” he repeated. “It’s freezing in here.” It really wasn’t but Rhett didn’t argue. He’d known Link long enough to know that it wouldn’t do any good.

“I’ll turn the heat up.” After adjusting the thermostat, Rhett returned to find Link back in his face-down position, looking very much like he had died. Rhett didn’t blame him; it had been a long day for both of them. Climbing onto the bed, he maneuvered himself so that he was loosely straddling Link’s legs, bringing his hands to the man’s back and resuming the massaging technique he had been using earlier. “Are you gonna let me use the bed, too?” he quipped. Link didn’t answer, exactly. He moaned from Rhett’s expert touch; the stress and anxiety melting away under his fingers.

Even though Rhett was always the one with the bad back, somehow he had become an expert at massaging Link and not the other way around. Not that he minded. He enjoying learning new things, special techniques. More than that he enjoyed making Link feel good and right now that’s what Link needed: to relax and just feel good. The day was over, there were no more fans to meet, no more books to sign. It was just them. Just Rhett and Link alone in a hotel bed.

Slowly Rhett worked on Link’s back, kneading away the stress, rubbing away the stiffness and the pain. Link turned his head on the pillow, his moans drifting in the open air now, his eyes still closed as he focused on what Rhett was doing to his back.

“So good,” he mewled. Rhett always knew exactly how to touch him, how to make him feel incredible. In more ways than one. As he worked away, Rhett worked his way down from Link’s shoulders to his waist. Then, without stopping for a moment, his hands slipped under Link’s shirt, continuing their work now skin to skin. Rhett’s hands were magic, finding every knot in Link’s muscles and soothing them away. Before long Link was certain he had been turned into putty under Rhett’s loving touch. He didn’t care about anything at the moment and it felt good to let all of his worries disappear into the night.

After he had tended to each and every sore on Link’s torso and arms, Rhett bent over and placed a soft kiss in the middle of Link’s back. Link hummed appreciatively. Another kiss, higher this time, then another and another, dotting all the way up Link’s spine as he carefully pulled the plaid shirt up and out of the way. Eventually he could pull it no farther. Link rolled over and he help him take it off, tossing it to the ground without another thought. Once on his back he lay back down, smiling up at his masseuse.

“That was amazing,” he mused, looking blissful. Rhett smiled back at him, pleased and content. He paused to gaze down at his now-shirtless friend, admiring his stomach and hairy chest. He could spend hours just looking at Link, his face or body, and never grow bored, but after a few moments Link squirmed under Rhett’s gaze. “What?” he giggled.

“You’re beautiful,” Rhett purred, holding Link’s waist so gingerly between his hands. Link threw his arms over his head, posing like a model in a fashion magazine. Rhett chuckled but inside he was thinking that Link could have easily been a model had he wanted to. He definitely had the body for it. Bending down he placed a kiss on Link’s stomach, then another, mimicking his line of kisses from before. Link’s wiggles slowed as he felt Rhett’s lips along his torso, one after the other until they were just below his neck. Bringing his arms down he ran his fingers though Rhett’s hair, holding his head as the final kisses made it to his own lips.

Rhett pressed his lips against Link’s and his heart rejoiced. His tongue tasted Link’s lips and his heart sang. He had been waiting all day to be alone with his love and now that he was he couldn’t be happier. Placing his hands beside either side of Link’s chest, he began to lower himself onto his boyfriend’s body completely, his knees still straddling the man’s lower half. He only stopped when he felt Link smiling against his mouth and one of Link’s hands pulling away from his head.

“You took my shirt off,” Link noted, as if he didn’t know. Rhett looked at Link’s chest, as if to confirm before looking back and kissing Link again.

“Is that a problem?” he murmured against Link’s lips, nuzzling his way down to the man’s neck. He adored the feeling of Link’s neck and collarbone, the way it all felt under his lips and teeth. Some days he spent ages exploring Link with just his mouth.

Link didn’t answer, instead just using his newly freed hand to find the hem on Rhett’s shirt, pulling up to get it off. Rhett immediately got the hint and sat up so his upper half could be exposed as well. Once the yellow sweater and white undershirt both lay crumpled nearby, Rhett dove at his lover once more, hungrier now with a craving no feast of food could satisfy, licking and sucking on Link’s clavicle as if the life-giving force of the universe was inside. Link writhed beneath him, the sensation of Rhett’s mouth sending shivers down his entire body and making it impossible to be still. He pulled Rhett closer, relishing how their chests rubbed together, feeling Rhett’s auburn chest hair scratch against his nipples and knowing Rhett was feeling much the same against Link’s dark curls. It was making Rhett’s tiny nipples so hard that Link could feel them against his skin as well.

Then Rhett bit down. It wasn’t overly hard but just enough that Link let out a quiet, guttural cry. Taking control he pulled Rhett’s head away from his shoulder, which was very likely to show bruises by morning, and captured the man’s bearded mouth with his own. Lips grappled with lips, tongues dancing between; their gentle caressing had become groping and the cold room suddenly felt very warm, their pants very tight. They had been tight to begin with, sure, but the more Rhett and Link moved against one another, the tighter they became.

When neither could take it anymore, they broke away from their heated exchange to remove the offending clothing, fumbling with zippers and buttons for a moment or two until they managed to both break free of their denim confines. It wasn’t enough. Link’s hand was fast to find the bulge in Rhett’s black, silk boxers, cupping it in the palm of his hand much to Rhett’s delight. It was the taller man’s turn to moan unabashedly, and tremors of ecstasy coursed through his body.

“Link,” he begged, hushed and desperate. His head fell beside Link’s, his eyes closed, his lips searching for something to kiss. Open-mouthed he hovered just above Link’s neck, unable to think about anything except his boyfriend’s talented hand. “Oh gosh, Link…” With a touch both gentle and firm, Link rubbed all along Rhett’s length. Feeling his lover’s erection grow larger in his hand made him harder as well; touching Rhett almost felt as good as when Rhett touched him in this way- almost.

“You’re so big, Rhett,” he mused, nuzzling up against Rhett’s ear. “Mmm, is that good for you?” Link’s voice moaned into Rhett’s ear, making his excitement twitch in Link’s hand. The sultry tone of his lover always had a deeply seductive effect on his body and mind. It drove him beyond crazy and he couldn’t help but begin to thrust against Link’s palm, eager for release despite his intentions to make Link feel good.

“You always feel so good,” he mumbled against Link’s neck. “But-” he added, pulling away slightly. “I don’t want to come without you.” Link didn’t stay his hand. In fact he doubled his efforts, reaching directly inside Rhett’s boxers to remove the man’s girth from it’s silky confines, Rhett practically melted on top of him, moaning shamelessly into the night. Link bit his lip, enticed by the sounds that his boyfriend was making.

“I want you to,” Link breathed, unable to speak in any tone above the smallest whisper. “I want you to come for me, Rhett.” His breath was hot against Rhett’s skin, his words like pure satin. Rutting against Link’s hand, Rhett couldn’t take much more. Then, just when he thought he had reached his utmost limit, Link spoke again, his lips directly against Rhett’s earlobe, his voice even quieter. “I want you to come all over me.”

A tremor shot through Rhett’s body as the words slipped from Link’s lips. He let out a shuddering groan as his abdomen clenched hard. He was completely at the world’s mercy as wave after wave of ecstasy came washing over him. Link held him close, feeling every bit of his lover’s climax; his shakes, his moans, the warmth of his cum on Link’s stomach and chest. Link basked in all of it until Rhett finally collapsed on top of him, temporarily spent.

But Rhett was not ready to sleep.

Once he could breathe normally again, he pulled himself from Link’s embrace, removed his boxers and grabbed a clean shirt to wiped them both with. As his efforts crossed over Link’s groin, he made a point to spent extra time dabbing and cleaning even though there was little to clean down there.

“H-hey,” Link giggled, feigning annoyance. Rhett cocked an eyebrow and tossed the soiled shirt aside. Link was tenting hard in his briefs; it was amazing he hadn’t burst through the cotton by now. Delicately taking the hem of Link’s camo underwear in his fingers, Rhett pulled them slowly downwards and off of Link’s legs. Link’s cock immediately sprang to attention once it was free, offering itself to the man before it. Rhett felt his mouth begin to salivate, remembering the last time he was in this position. It had been awhile. Far, far too long.

Without a word he opened his small mouth just a tiny bit, not nearly enough to allow Link’s beautiful cock inside. Instead he leaned down and touched the tip of Link’s member lightly with his bearded lips, feeling the bulbous head along the rim of his mouth. Link trembled with excitement, lifting himself onto his elbows so he could watch his lover at work. Slowly, almost lazily, Rhett teased Link’s cock, tantalizing it with the lightest of touches, tickling it with his mustache. It was the most exquisite agony and Link was enraptured. Seeing Rhett’s wavy, blonde hair between his legs, feeling him teasing with such sublime movements… it was paradise.

Rhett flicked his tongue. Just a hint of moisture on Link’s already wanton member and Link thought he was going to come then and there. Another flick, then a kiss; each one sending jolts through Link’s body. Finally, with a low grumble, Rhett reached his hands under Link’s thighs, lifting his boyfriends legs over his shoulders. He’d had a taste but he wanted more, so much more. One last lick of his lips and he opened his mouth wide, taking as much of Link’s length that he could possibly manage. His tongue swirled around, trying to reach every inch. He growled, demanding more. Link couldn’t hold himself up any longer, abandoned himself to his lover, giving himself up to absolute pleasure.

Bobbing his head Rhett ravaged Link, alternating between taking all that he could and backing up to suck on the head. His lips were wet and puffy, his torso was damp with sweat, but he wasn’t going to slow down for almost anything. Link writhed on the bed, lost in heaven, his arms flailing about of their own accord, grasping at bed sheets, clinging to Rhett’s locks. Reality was slipping away and he didn’t care. He couldn’t hardly speak now, only uttering lustful nonsense and hoping- no, _begging_ Rhett to never stop. 

“Fuck, you’re so good, Rhett. Oh, god... yes, please. Right, there, holy crap yes…” Then, as Link’s shouts reached their crescendo, he felt the tightness in his stomach and he tried to warn Rhett, but his boyfriend had other plans. Holding steady, Rhett continued to linger, now looking straight into Link’s eyes as he came. Seeing Rhett’s eyes, feeling him all around, it was more than Link could handle and he fell spiraling over the edge of rapture, calling out Rhett’s name as his orgasm hit him hard. Rhett didn’t waver as he felt Link’s nectar spurting into his mouth. He swallowed every last drop until Link had no more to give. Then, exhausted and floating, Link went limp, unable to move or even think, and he was in total bliss.

Cleaning his mouth of the last remnants of their venture with the back of his hand, Rhett moved to lay beside Link, equally delirious, equally tired. It had been a long and hard day for both of them, but this had been the best ending. Link curled up against him, a smile permanently etched onto his face. 

“That was…” he began, closing his eyes. “That was perfect.” Rhett kissed the top of Link’s head as he pulled the comforter over both of them. Their bodies were still hot but he could feel their heat already starting to fade in the cool room. He didn’t want Link to get cold again.

“I love you so much,” he cooed, taking Link in his arms. ‘ _More than anything._ ’ Link hummed in agreement.

“I love you, too,” he purred. His voice was soft; sleep was already starting to take him. “I wish we didn’t have to hide it,” he added even more quietly.

“We’ll tell them someday,” Rhett assured him. He meant it. “Then we won’t have to hide ever again.” Link hummed again. For a moment there was nothing but silence and the beating of their hearts slowing back to normal.

“Maybe not about the sex stuff, though,” he joked. Rhett shook his head but chuckled all the same.

“Right” he sighed, smiling back. “No talking about our sex. That’s just for us.” Link hummed one last time, one tiny little hum, and then he was gone; fast asleep. Rhett sighed in contentment, cuddling close to his dearest love. It would be a few more minutes before he, too, would drift off. Until then he simply held Link close, listened the slow, rhythmic sound of his breath, and imagined the future where they could be finally be well and truly free.

The End


End file.
